The adventures of MarySue Smith
by xFearxOfxDeathx
Summary: Join Mary-Sue in her wonderful adventures in the Kingdom Hearts world! -Mary-Sue Parody-


Warning: Mary-Sue parody. I suggest you HIDE! It's evil O.O I was bored..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Can someone turn the sun down?

Once upon a time, in the land of Mary-sue, there lived a young girl named Mary-Sue Smith.

She had long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and a body to die for. Everyone who saw her thought how beautiful she was.

Her brother was a druggie, and her parents hated her. So one day, Mary-Sue decided to go to the far-off land of Destiny-Islands!

She took out her gummi-ship (Which she stored in the garage) climbed in packed with all her prettiest clothes and make-up, and set off to the wondrous land of Kingdom Hearts!

She had always loved that game, and she had a massive crush on all the male characters!

So, as soon as Mary-Sue landed in Destiny Islands, she was greeted by Sora, Riku and Kairi, who greeted her like old friends.

"Hello, my name is Mary-Sue" She said in her most polite voice. Her parents had always taught her to be polite.

"Hi, I'm Riku, and these are my friends Kairi and Sora." Riku blushed when he saw Mary-Sue. She was very beautiful.

Sora and Kairi waved at Mary-Sue and she giggled.

"Come," Sora said. "Let us take you to a party we are having with all our friends."

Mary-Sue nodded. She couldn't wait to meet all of Sora and Riku's friends. She trailed behind Sora and Riku. She was next to Kairi who started the conversation with "Oh god, you like Riku don't you?" The rest of the walk consisted of Kairi and Mary-Sue, giggling and talking about how much they liked Riku. Kairi thought that Sora liked Mary-Sue. She told her that and Mary-Sue just giggled.

When they arrived at Kairi's house, Mary-Sue and Kairi dressed up in there prettiest clothes and put on lots and lots of make-up.

Mary-Sue came out wearing (Insert the prettiest clothes you can think of). Sora and Riku thought she was the most beautiful person they'd ever seen in their life. Blushing furiously, they led her to the party. When they got their, everyone was wowed by Mary-Sue's prettiness. All the boys (Especially Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Zexion) wanted to dance with her, she was THAT beautiful. All the girls thought she was the coolest person ever, and they all said that they wished she could stay forever. Selphie even gave Mary-Sue a 'Best Friends' necklace she was going to give Olette.

They all played Truth or Dare, and Mary-Sue kissed all the boys. They were all madly in love with her. Demyx dedicated a song he had written for her. (It was originally for Zexion.)

Then, Mary-Sue went home with Kairi, horribly drunk. Although, miraculously the next day she wouldn't have a hang-over. They had a sleep-over and talked about how much they loved Riku and Sora and Demyx and Hayner and Roxas and everyone else. They decided they were the best of friends!

The following day, heartless came to Destiny Islands! They were after Mary-Sue!

Everyone tried to save Mary-Sue! Axel tried using his chakrams. They didn't work.

Sora and Roxas tag teamed with Key-blades. That didn't work either!

Demyx tried to use his Sitar to beat them. These heartless were mega-heartless! And just too strong!

Riku tried to use his Darkness power (He went back to the darkness just for Mary-Sue! He loved her soo much!)

Zexion used his Lexicon, Selphie tried her skipping rope, Tidus and wakka used Blitzballs, Hayner used his struggle-bat, even King Mickey tried with his Keyblades!

But it was no use. If they didn't hurry soon, Mary-Sue Smith would.. Die!

Then, Riku came up with a plan out of no where! If they all worked together, they could save Mary-Sue, their best friend who they just met yesterday!

So, using all their might and power, everyone destroyed the big-bad heartless and Mary-Sue was saved!

Mary-Sue had a long speech about how horrible her life had been before, but now, because she had met everyone here, her life was perfect and she was just so happy!

Twelve years later, Mary-Sue got married to Demyx and they had three kids!

Demyx 1. Demyx 2 and Demyx 3!

And everyone lived happily ever after! Until Axel pointed out how stupid everyone was, and all the plot-holes in this story, and then the whole world exploded. Oops.

O.o No, I wasn't on drugs.. Just Fanta.. mmm, Fanta.

I don't like Mary-Sue's.. Or Oc's in general. Well, almost all OC's. Ehh.

Please don't kill me.. I was bored and I have a boring life..

-xFearxOfxDeathx


End file.
